Crude oil can be converted to valuable chemical intermediates and products through one or more hydrotreating processes. The hydrotreating processes can include steam cracking, in which larger hydrocarbons in the crude oil are cracked to form smaller hydrocarbons. Steam cracking units produce a bottom stream, which is referred to as pyrolysis oil. The pyrolysis oil may include an increased concentration of aromatic compounds compared to the crude oil feedstock. In many crude oil processing facilities, this pyrolysis oil is burned as fuel. However, the aromatic compounds in the pyrolysis oil can be converted to valuable chemical intermediates and building blocks. For example, aromatic compounds from the pyrolysis oil can be converted into xylenes, which can be initial building blocks for producing terephthalic acid, which can then be used to produce polyesters. The aromatic compounds in the pyrolysis oil can be used to produce many other valuable aromatic intermediates. The market demand for these valuable aromatic intermediates continues to grow.